United Republic
The United Republic of Zeissreich, also referred to as the United Republic, or simply Republic, was the stellar, democratic government formed from the ashes of conflict during the waning years of the Stellar Civil War, absorbing the political and military leadership of the former Jordic State after the Battle of Animoia in 5123.cc. The United Republic followed in the footsteps of the Galactic Republic—commonly known as the "Old Republic" during the Age of the Empire—restoring the recently disolved Core Senate and fighting the shattered forces of the Jordic Navy, Jordic Marines, and ONSS. History Following the end of a massive internal conflict within the Jordic State and with the signing of the Galactic Concordance in 5.23.5123.cc, the Republic hastily passed the Stellar Sovereignty Act, which once more granted former member states of the Jordic State their sovereignty and independence, seeking to prevent a repeat of galactic history. Instead of continueing centralized military buildup, the Interrim Administration For A New Republic focused on strengthening the forces of local planetary governments and reconstruction efforts to worlds ravaged by the conflict. A fraction of the size of the former Jordic State in terms of military might and government power, the United Republic remained on friendly terms with a majority of stellar nations, owing to the egalitarian processes that it embodied into its political message. Briefly inhabiting a wing of United Republic politics, the Jordic Heritage Organization would eventually secede from the greater body once tensions reached a breaking point, officially siding with the State Remnant, an insurgent force mostly comprised of former ONSS personnel, which sought to restore the power of the Jordic State. While many applauded the motion, others realized that without Republic oversight, the Jordic Heritage Organization would return to the draconian ways of its predecessor. With a galactic hunger for peace, many senators— some receiving large sums of credits from their JHO benefactors — dismissed notions that the State Remnant posed a threat to the Republic, believing that reports of its strength were exaggerated by the 'warmonger' Imperator Regent Republica Zendaya Phoeniks and her newly formed Party for Stellar Unity. However, as Remnant attacks on Republic systems grew, more and more senators began to turn from their former allegiences, and Imperator Zendaya's power only grew. For over two hundred years, the Zeissreich Cluster had been governed through a "democratic" union called the Jordic State. Centered on the capital world of Animoia, close to the center of the Zeissreich Cluster, the Republic was ruled by the Core Senate and Vice Council, which in turn was led by an elected Viceroy. However, as time went on, the government of the Jordic State became bloated and corrupt. The Senate, filled with self-serving politicians, was unable to deal effectively with disputes that arose between the member worlds of the State effectively. With growing protest from the Independent Colonies and State Systems within the Outer Ring over one-sided trade deals, centuries of economic exploitation, and heavy handed use of military coercion, tensions had rose to a biblical level. With the ongoing war with the Prusker Republic in the North, the Frezian insurgence in the backdoor of the State's economic ruling class, and the sudden invasion of the indomitable Ethnoid Empire, then Viceroy Adams, military factions began to gain immense power, including the secretive ONSS, which reported directly to the Viceroy. Tensions exploded into full-on conflict when elements within the State Military on the fringe of the Outer Ring began to fight against the State, using stolen prototype weapons and vessels. This event has been called by some "The Second Cataclysm" as eventually the elements within the military grew to become aligned with the Ethnoid and their mortal enemies, the Koru, working with both to create a social movement that resulted in a military coup on Animoia, the assassination of the Hikaro of Koru, and the secession of the Koru Nation from the Jordic State's membership, soon to be followed by the rest of the member states. Shortly after this series of events, a military fleet from the Phocian Navy was deployed to the orbit of Animoia to ensure the safe and peaceful surrender of orbital State Navy elements, and to serve as a peacekeeping force for the Interrim government which was deployed only a few days later by the Phocians. Though this resulted in a relatively smooth transfer of power, some political opponents of the Interrim Administration called suspicion on the Phocians incredibly timely arrival and preparedness, implying that the coup was orchestrated by the Phocians in an successful bid to gain power over the militarily superior Jordic State. Though there is little evidence to support this theory, many cite the continued power struggle by the Phocians, long after the dissolution of the Jordic State, as being highly evident that the Phocians have no intention on turning power back over to the people of Jordi, and will instead continue to control the United Republic through the military junta enforced up by the Imperator Regent. Category:Stellar Nations Category:Factions